


NiGHTS:Emotion and Hoodlum Dream

by MinecraftFan11



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Female Ralts enter in Nightopia,NiGHTS solves to take care of Her.While that,in Nightmare,a Male Scraggy catch the Attention of NiGHTS twin,Reala.Will and Helen came back to Nightopia and now NiGHTS set again on a Journey to Stop Wizeman Again.<br/>The Matter is that the Kirlia and the Scrafty ended somehow in a Childish Love with Each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NiGHTS:Emotion and Hoodlum Dream

NiGHTS was flying Joyfully trough the Dream Gate.Yet,she was alot bored of Nothing uncommon Happening.Everything was in Peace and no Nightmaren roamed here.She suddenly stopped her Speed to see something coming from the Way to the Main Part of the Dream Gate crawling with the Legs.It was a Albine begin who looked out like a really Small Child Human but was suspicious sufficient to Not be a Human.It haved a Green Hair covering almost all the Face and Red 'n Flat Horns in the Front and Back of the Hair.It hands where Tiny and the Legs haved Small Spikes.

The begin taked a Bit of time to Come,but ended hitting NiGHTS leg.It looked up.Just now NiGHTS could see the "Child" eyes:Pinkish Red and with Eyelashes.NiGHTS so guessed that was a Female.Owl already comed in.

-"Ho-oh!A new Dreamer!"-Owl sayed.

-"Owl..."she" somehow look Strange to be Normal"-NiGHTS sayed.

-"Ralts!"-the Child here sayed.

NiGHTS and Owl looked confused.

-"You name is Ralts??"-both Sayed.

-"Ral!"-Ralts sayed nodding at same Time.

So,Ralts somehow stayed worried and after a Minute,lifted her Tiny hand and ended making a Telepathy connection with Owl and NiGHTS,somehow surprising them.

-"In truth,I make part of a Species apart from Humans and my Species can only say they Species Name.But I prefer somehow be called "Iris"."-Iris sayed.

-"Well,Welcome to the Nightopia Iris!"-NiGHTS sayed. \---------- Just after Iris starry herself to NiGHTS and Owl,they discovered that Iris wasn't Dreaming,but yes Discovered her way to Nightopia by a Portal.She was escaping from her Enemy's due to not being soo Far Well in Battle with they and ended finding the Solution only here.So,NiGHTS and Owl solved to do the Best that they can Do:Take care of Iris until she fully Recover of this Escape.


End file.
